1. Field of Invention
Gauges.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore gauges have been provided for testing cylindrical objects for out-of-roundness, dimensional accuracy, and surface deformations. Typical of these prior gauges is an elongated base block with a pair of jaws elongated endwise of the base block and divergent from a point within the base upwardly to and through the upper face of the base. The faces of the two jaws are planar. A cylindrical article can be laid between the jaws and supported thereby in a non-tilting relation and rotated about its axis and shifted endwise while so supported. The base carries a conventional post on which a feeler type dial gauge is supported with its feeler in contact with the periphery of the article. The article is then slid endwise of the base to different positions and there rotated about its axis to check roundness and dimensional accuracy and the like of its circumferential surface at different locations along its length. There is no means for holding the article in a fixed position endwise of the base or jaws, and no end stop having a planar gauging surface normal to the axis of the article. Accordingly its field of application is limited.